


Shy that way （AU，NC17，Wesker/Leon）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 没有病毒爆发的世界，假装他俩在一起





	Shy that way （AU，NC17，Wesker/Leon）

“你怎么还在这里？Rookie？”

Chris走进警察局看到Leon第一句话就是这个，这对他俩来说倒也不陌生。Leon是个新人警察，到警局不过3个月，但到了第三个月上时，大家就由于他的敬业表现而改了口，仍然叫他Rookie的就只有Chris队长了。

“我只是……”

“没有只是了，后面的交给我们，你早该回家了。”Chris不由分说地命令，很快迎向了等着向他汇报情况的其他警员。虽然严厉，但Leon知道Chris只是想让他多点时间休息。毕竟四个小时之前他就该下班了。Leon有些不甘地撅了一下嘴唇，随即在Kevin的贼笑中马上意识到自己又犯了这个小毛病，赶快板起了脸。这时Chris回过头，表情倒是没有那么严厉了。

“回家吧，你做得很好了，”Chris再次说道，声音柔和了一些，Leon很高兴自己及时调整了表情，没让Chris看到他孩子气的样子。然后Chris似乎想起了什么，“对了，那位小姐脱离危险了。”

Leon睁大眼睛，松了口气地笑了起来，终于放下心来，对队长挥了挥手，“我回家了！”

“让Kevin送你回去。”Chris倒是头也不回。

虽然只有3个月，但是全警局已经默契地决不让他碰任何交通工具了。没等他拒绝或是抗议，Kevin已经对着他晃了晃手里的车钥匙，“走吧，甜心。”

“别那么叫我。”他嘟囔着跟着Kevin去了地下停车场。夜里气温更低了，Leon抱住自己好把衣服裹紧一些，然后坐上了Kevin的丰田。

“咦，你那辆道奇呢？”

“还能去哪，”Kevin发动了车子，把暖气开到最大。热风一下扑倒Leon的脸上，反而让他打了几个喷嚏。“有人开着修水管去了，啧啧，见过这样的水管工吗？”

Leon摇了摇头，不予置评，只是从包里拿出纸巾来擤了擤鼻子。Kevin瞥了一眼他纸巾上印的小熊，噗哧笑出了声。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，要不要吃甜甜圈？”Kevin说着，头向路边Top Pot的方向偏了偏。Leon露出有些向往的神态，但最终还是摇头了。

“不要了，时间太晚了，快点回家好了。”

“是不是那位药品研发主任正穿着性感睡衣在床上等你啊？”

“EWWWWWWW！KEVIN！不要胡说！”

Kevin大笑起来，决定不告诉Leon那声EWWWWWWW听起来简直像个青春期少女。

看到这些天愈发熟悉的屋子客厅窗户透出的昏黄灯光时，Leon才突然感到内疚从心底溢到了喉咙。他向Kevin道谢之后，轻轻地走过院子，轻轻地打开了门。其实这时候Wesker不可能睡着了，更不至于被他的动静吵醒，但是心虚使然，他整个人都变得小心翼翼。

“Albert……？”

他向屋里迈出一个脚尖，看到Wesker坐在沙发上，背对着门口正在看书，手边放着一杯红茶，没有回头。Leon这才想起之前的四个小时里不记得有没有和Wesker打过电话，有没有告诉过Wesker自己会晚些回来，更糟糕的是他们好像还说好了一起吃晚饭。

“Albert对不起！”他走到沙发背后，弯下腰抱住Wesker的肩膀，“我回来晚了……你吃过饭了吗？”

“好像有谁在对我后脑勺说话？”Wesker一动不动，平静地说。Leon知道Wesker只是在逗他，因为Wesker从一开始就知道他有多么热爱工作的。Leon脱掉外套，乖乖地绕过沙发，把Wesker搭着的腿抬起来放平，然后一屁股坐了上去。Wesker还是面无表情，这次他低下头把额头抵在Wesker的肩膀上，再次重复了一遍之前的话。

Wesker叹了口气，把书放下来，伸手捧起了他的脸，严肃地看着他。Leon被瞪得有点不知所措，只好第三次道歉，这时候Wesker的手用劲了，捏着他的脸蛋向外扯。

“对不……咿咿咿咿……好痛！”Leon扭着头拼命挣脱，眼泪差点下来了。“你袭警！”他揉着自己的脸盯着似笑非笑的Wesker叫道，Wesker耸了耸肩膀，接着在他屁股上拍了一下，“我有哪天不袭警吗？”

他顺势扭了扭屁股，整个人就贴在了Albert身上，知道Albert已经不生气了。“哭给你看。”

“你倒是哭，”Wesker把红茶端起来，他捧着喝了两口，然后，吻上了Wesker的嘴唇。Wesker回应了，很快就将舌尖探进他的口中，接着按住他的后脑，完全掌握了亲吻的主动。

“红茶……要洒在沙发上了。”

“要是洒了就打你屁股。”

他们又吻了好一阵子。Wesker经常嘲笑Leon看起来脸嫩得像小朋友一样，倒是个接吻狂，还有皮肤饥渴症，一亲一摸就眯上眼睛恨不得连小拳头都攥起来。Leon的应对方法是认认真真地看着Wesker的眼睛，说“因为我喜欢Albert。”然后看着Wesker神态不自然地扭开脸，知道刚那一下能让Wesker酥麻到大腿根。

“所以，今天是怎么了？”

好不容易分开后Leon刨着一个牛奶布丁，对Wesker说了自己下班路过公园时怎么被一个神色可疑的年轻人吸引了注意力，怎么盘问，怎么发现了晕倒在水边的Manuela小姐。

“他一开始只是想抢点东西，后来就起了坏念头。那位小姐逃跑时摔倒了，撞到头晕过去了。他以为她死了，慌乱之下想毁尸灭迹，就把她扔进湖里，自己跑了。不过还好冷水刺激之下她醒了，游到湖边才又失去了意识。”

“而这时候你也赶到现场了是吗？”

“是的。”Leon看着盘子里的布丁，纠结是分两口还是一口吞下，最终决定是后者，因为那样比较爽。“然后我做了些报告和记录，然后我就回来了。”

“今天谁送你？”

“Kevin。”说到这个，他突然想起Kevin那句Wesker穿着性感内衣什么的，一下被布丁呛得咳嗽起来。

“哦天哪。”Wesker无奈地拍着他的背，抽出纸巾给他擦了擦呛出来的眼泪。“好吧是我不好，不该你吃东西的时候还问你话。”

“没有啦。”Leon有些心虚地说，还好呛到了，不然就要解释自己怎么突然脸红了。Wesker露出了微笑，却又有些惆怅般地向后靠在沙发背上，舒展开身体。“我在想是不是我也得杀个人才能让你更注意我。”

“那全镇都要注意你了。”Leon有些诧异地望向他，觉得他大概还是不太高兴。

“我会把尸体放在茶几上等你。”Wesker说着仰起了脸。Leon微微皱起了眉，不自觉地向茶几上看去，上面有个包装精致的大纸盒子。其实一进屋他就看到了，只是他一直没有来得及问。他拿起盒子又扑到Wesker腿上，小声地问，“给我的？”

“不知道，打开看看？”

Leon撕开了包装，打开了漂亮的深蓝色纸盒，“呃……衣服？”

“对。”

“为什么突然给我买衣服？”Leon有些疑惑地看着盒子里似乎价值不菲的西装，“你们家有谁要结婚吗？”

“笨蛋，”Wesker把头正回来，把莫名其妙的小警察抱了过来。“没有谁要结婚，这是你明天晚上和我去年会上穿的。”

“年会？”

“……你不爱我。”Wesker故意要把盒子拿走，Leon赶快抓紧了它，“我爱！我爱！我想起来了！是你们药品行业的年会是不是？你……”

Wesker看到Leon终于明白过来地睁大了眼睛，露出了狂喜又像是要哭的表情：“你、你带我去？”

“当然了，小东西。”他们都知道这意味着什么。

Leon真的哭了，他抱住Wesker的脖子喜极而泣。“我爱你，我好爱你，我最爱Albert！”

“别哭，哎，小心鼻涕。”Wesker看着才解决了一个案子现在却哭得稀里哗啦的小警察，觉得这果然是个充满矛盾的小生物。

“才没有鼻涕。”Leon说着先用纸巾擦了擦鼻子，朦胧的眼睛看着Albert睿智而深邃的冰蓝色眼睛，仍然有种为什么这个男人会爱上自己的感慨。但是一切就像是上天注定，他来到浣熊镇的第一个任务就是负责保护安布雷拉制药公司的药品研发主任Wesker。他48小时没睡觉，找出了给Wesker寄恐吓信并打算付诸实施的极端动保主义者，然后一头栽在了Wesker的沙发上。Wesker十分感动，然后为他叫了救护车。

再然后，Wesker说要感谢他，请他吃了一顿奢侈的法餐。再然后，Wesker说要感谢他，送了他定做的蛋糕。再然后，Wesker说要感谢他，送了他从瑞士出差带回来的巧克力。再然后……他们就滚床了。

Wesker的头发不像平时那么整齐，被他闹腾得也垂下了几缕前发。白金色的头发在暖黄色的灯光下流光溢彩，五官似乎更立体了，有着日耳曼血统的Wesker有时俊美得让Leon呼吸不畅，让他来不及思考就想要碰触，而此时，Leon从未感觉自己有如此的被爱。这种温情让他的内心蠢蠢欲动，身体和眼神却变得温顺，由内而外地贴伏在Albert的身体上。Wesker感到了气氛的变化，也感到了Leon目光的稠暖。这个只认识了3个月的，比自己足足小了17岁的年轻人，却不知为何总是让他觉得他们生来就相识，只有在一起才完整。与其说他爱Leon，不如说他觉得Leon是他的一部分。虽然Leon也爱他，爱得没着没落的，可Leon真的太年轻了，还处于一个没心没肺的年纪，他却已经折腾不起了。3个月的时间虽然短，却足以让他确定将来想要Leon在身边的事实。看到Leon因为他愿意出柜和公开恋情而又哭又笑的模样，他多少感到了自己的一丝小卑鄙，因为接下来，顺理成章地，他会用一个小环把这个年轻人彻底套住，不会给Leon任何犹豫和后悔的机会。

年轻人的身体轻盈，有着纤细的手腕和脚踝，也有着结实的手臂和胸腹，他坐在床上，背靠着Leon很喜欢的一堆大靠垫，看着Leon跪在床上舔舐他的分身。沙金色的小脑袋在他的胯间起伏，翘得高高的白嫩屁股不自觉地随着动作摇晃，让他感到眼底一阵热流，继而是腿间受到刺激的部位更加硬挺。察觉到他变化的Leon抬起头，湿润的粉红色嘴唇泛着柔光，像女孩子的嘴唇，也像花一般的少年。他伸手托起Leon的下颌，引领过来和自己亲吻，然后突然翻身把Leon压在床上。

“我知道你在打什么主意。”他眯起眼睛，按紧了Leon的肩膀。“别以为你那生涩的口活就能让我把那事给忘了。”

“什、什么事？”Leon无辜地望着他，看来这家伙倒是真忘了。

“早上说晚饭一起吃的时候，我们还说了什么？”

看到Albert没有要放开他的意思，Leon努力地回忆了一下，接着露出了求饶的表情。

“你想起来了？”

“我以为那是开玩笑……Albert，我……”

Wesker摇了摇头，故意露出了失望的表情。“你放了我多少次鸽子了？四次了。我今天可不是开玩笑的，想想看，为什么我今天特意让你早点回来吃饭？”

因为今天Wesker要告诉他明天一起去年会的事，还要他好好地试试礼服。Leon感到一阵暖意和内疚，不好意思地低下头，躲开了Albert的视线。这样的事情Wesker一定不会是想用之前的方式告诉他的，一定还期待过他的反应，可是……

“诶？”手腕上突如其来的凉意把他从思绪里拉了回来，Leon看着自己被Wesker拉起来的手臂上两只银色的圈圈，马上发现那是自己配备的手铐。“啊？啊？Albert？”

Wesker冷静地坐起来，把他拉到了自己的膝上，脸朝下趴着。Leon有些紧张地挣扎起来，小腿在半空中踢弹了几下，然后随着清亮的“啪”声，他的一切动作都停止了，突然的震惊过后，他才感到屁股上热热的刺痛。

“你真是个有着漂亮屁股的小坏蛋，”Albert的手指在抚摸他被拍红的皮肤，让他瑟缩了一下。他还是不敢相信Albert竟然真的把他掀翻在腿上揍了，他明明已经21岁了，他是个专业的警察，Wesker怎么可以这样！利用他早上急着出门，随口答应的事情来惩罚自己，怎么可以这样？“四十下之后一定肿得更好看，明天你去上班大概别想坐了。”

“不行！我不要！”Leon使劲挣扎了起来，一说到会影响工作他就忍不住了，要是真像Wesker说的那样，他还怎么坐巡逻车，Kevin一定会笑死他的。“放开我，Albert！”

他等来的回答是两下重重的抽打，疼得他忍不住缩起了身体，被铐住的手下意识地抓紧了床单。“好痛……不行，明天去局里的话……”

还没说完的句子被接二连三的清脆声打断了，Leon抑制不住地哭叫了起来，慌张地拼命支起身体望向按住自己的男人，想看看那到底是不是Albert。在看到他满是眼泪的脸时Albert原本绷着的脸马上缓和了下来，眼里浮出了心疼的神色，把他抱了起来。

“Albert……”

“……哭成这样，那么疼吗？” Wesker安抚地摸着Leon的背，发现自己的手掌确实有些发热发麻。“我下手太重了。”

“不……对不起……”Leon却抽泣着道歉了，费劲地用被拷着的手臂圈住Albert的脖子，额头贴住了他的脸颊。“我今天一定太过分了，才让你这么对我……”

好吧，确实如此。今晚的安排可以说近似于求婚，原本满怀期待，亲手做了饭还布置了一下餐桌，结果就这么冷冰冰地等了四个多小时，除了做为餐后甜点的布丁外其他东西几乎都没法吃了，他的确有些心气难平，觉得不教训一下这个小东西不行。只是看到Leon哭兮兮的道歉，就又觉得自己欺负得太厉害了。可是分明只是拍了几巴掌……警校难道现在有一门课叫撒娇卖萌吗？

“是很过分，我差点拿着礼服到街上去，看谁能穿着合身就明天带谁去了。”Wesker说道，Leon马上搂紧了他，“不行~是我的！”

“是你的，你不早点回来？”

“对不起……Albert原谅我吧，最爱Albert了……”

用出这么软的腔调他就真没办法了，脸也没法再绷住，何况那圆润的小屁股已经被他拍出了挺好看的红色。他轻轻地摸了摸，Leon就倒抽一口气缩紧了身体。“早该第一次就惩罚你，”Albert拂开Leon贴在额头上的沙金色发丝，让Leon示好地吻住自己。搁置了的火焰又重新燃起，他搂住Leon的身体压回床上，舔舐年轻人无暇的肌肤，手指逡巡着爱抚，一直来到腿间。

“Albert……”

Leon举起双臂示意手铐还没解开，却被Wesker顺势按在了头顶。“做完再给你松开。”

“可是……啊！”

Wesker的手指进入了穴口，Leon猛地一弹，睁大了眼睛，又是疼又是难以置信，在没有涂润滑剂的情况下Albert的手指不可能就这样进来。Wesker同样也露出了诧异的神情，抽出手指看到了上面晶亮的液体。“哦……”

“……不、不要看！”Leon虽然不明白是怎么回事，却下意识地脸红了，手臂挣扎着想做点什么。Wesker马上按住了他，眼睛里流露出了由衷的赞叹和欲望。“你的身体自己湿了。”

Leon羞得简直要钻到床底下去，手臂被按住连遮脸都做不到，“才没有，不要说出来！”

“难道你喜欢被打屁股？”Wesker终于忍俊不禁，没有放过这个少有的福利，让两根手指伸进穴口抽插起来。Leon摇着头，不知道是在抗议他的举动还是言辞，“不是的，一定是太高兴了！之前你说要带我去年会所以才……”

“高兴得都湿了？”

“不•要•说•啊！”

自从第一夜之后，就再没见过年轻人如此窘迫的模样了，Leon的脸红得像熟透了的桃子，嗯，倒是和他的小屁股相映成趣，纤长的腿胡乱地蹬着床单，细腰也扭来扭去。Wesker的手指找到了他的敏感点，按压揉弄起来，感到了肠壁的紧缩和愈发的湿润，禁不住想象着自己的分身埋在里面会是什么样的感觉。这么一想的效果真是立竿见影，之前就半硬的分身现在完全挺了起来。Leon发出了带着鼻音的喘息，灰蓝色的眼睛雾茫茫地可怜地望向他，“Albert……”

“乖，”他最后俯身亲了亲那诱人的小嘴唇，扶着硬挺的分身就着天然的润滑压入了微微开合的入口。Leon神色既痛苦又愉悦，不由自主地抬起了腰，双腿也盘在了他的腰上，像是邀请般地将他拉向自己的方向，在他不间断地撞击下再也说不出完整的句子，只会含糊地咿咿呀呀。连叫床都像baby talk，简直又罪孽又煽情，脆嫩的手臂被银色的手铐拷在一起，比平时看起来更加无助，而Wesker能感觉到Leon也喜欢这样，也许因为对象是自己，所以被欺负得反而更可口，白皙身体上两处凸起粉嫩得就像樱花花瓣，再过几年这副身体更加成熟后能诱人到什么程度，连Wesker也不太敢想象，但他可以确定的是无论变成什么模样，Leon都是自己的。

“我的，”他不知不觉说出了声，Leon泪湿的眼眸已经失了焦，不知道看着天花板的什么地方，在听到他这句话时还没来得及把视线拉回来，就绷紧了身体，颤抖着射了出来。“我的Leon，”Wesker干脆说完，然后猛烈地进出，在Leon被逼迫出来的哭叫声里紧紧抱住了那柔韧的身体，把欲望埋在了深处。


End file.
